Requests
Pleas add a Fanon photo (not edited png pictures) where jet, Migi and wordgirl all talk to each other deciding about how interesting that they are all aliens In Molly: Defenders of the Publicverse. # insert all photos of the scenes from the movie from start to finish. # also add the full transcript for the movie in the transcript page. # Add a phto where baby margaret has a conversation with Reiko’s Baby writing Down about what happend to his parents on a family tree note and what ere they like while Margaret shows a family tree of her parents and brother (a scene during the movie, and no edited screenshots, draw) # make a drawing where rainbowdash and jet meet each other and rainbow Dash wants him to race with her with a tough look on her face and rainbow Dash being shocked because she didn’t see jet coming with his saucer # at a drawing picture of what canceltown looks like and put all characters that have died or who’s shows have been canceled all in their (eg reiko, gotou, and other mntied ones like mr Rogers and more) # Please add add another drawing of Migi this time have Migi playing around like an animal with sunspot together while Migi looks at sunspot # add a drawing of Suki as an o.w.c.a agent with Perry # Do a drawing where the Tiger Family Meets the lion family and takes an interest in each other’s families as both have sons and daughters from one family (Daniel Tiger x between the lions) # add a drawing of Anais with daisy and talking to each other about how interesting they are and how much they have in common # add a good drawing of Margaret hugging Reiko‘s baby and what good friends they are. # add a picture of Reiko the Rhino and another one of her son liltiker png pictures for Reiko the Rhino! Story # add a good drawing picture of Trini applejack and sandy checks together with both of them with lassos shouting, “YEE-HAW!” or “howdy!” To each other. # make a goood drawing of molly Tooey Trini wearing Z-fighter clothes with molly having her hands on her hips looking at her outfit while Tooey has a confident look on his face and Trini looks at her outfit in awe # id like to see molly (in another picture) go super saiyan, having learned skills from goku, and blasts a kamehameha to try and defeat pinky # since buster Baxter is REALLY obsessed alien life forms, can you PLEASE do a comic strip where buster becomes obsessed with Migi and asked how she dug into shinichis arm and what her species is all about and how Migi gets a little bugged by buster after awhile and have buster all starrey eyed at Migi while Migi looks st him and gives him a warning before she gets her blades out and buster is speeechless and draw at good as can be # make a png image/GIF of Molly going super saiyan # can someone comment on the fact that Luna the MOON falling out of the sky would cause such catastrophic results.?!?! The moon being knocked out of orbit would cause great effect to the tides and weather and all life as we know it!!! (Thank gosh that ain’t happenen’) # add a cool photo with captains on the top of the pic saying “MAMAS AT WORK!” With favorite mothers at work to protect their children: Layla Mabray in her piloting outfit, side of the page, Reiko Tamura with her hair blades out (blades coming out of her hair;))) protecting her baby, Mrs tiger with her wildcat claws out protecting Daniel and baby Margaret, Mrs. read protecting Arthur D.W. (Who will have a scowl on her face from this) and baby Kate, and Nicole watterson And her fighting skills to keep Gumball Darwin and Anais (and have Anais with a stressed Look on her face) (YOU NEED TO ESPECIA;LY GET THIS ONE DOME PLEAse and make it as cool as possible!!) # do a good pic of Mrs tiger and Reiko Tamura having a conversation while Reiko holds her baby and mrs tiger holds Margaret while Daniel hides behind the mom’s back looking scared of Reiko (;(() # draw a good pic of molly admiring Goku and Goku liking molly for her ways and life stay in Alaska and molly liking Goku’s saiyan ways. And Goku then dressing her into a traditional Z fighter outfit that looks just like goku’s # please comment on how alike you think jet propulsion and rainbow dash are!! What traits do you think they have in common?!?! Do you like the idea of jet and rainbow dash being friends?!?! Do you like rainbow dash more?!?! Or do you like jet more?!?! Or do you like them evenly?? # draw png picture of rainbow Dash wearing jet’s outfit while flying please!! # Comment again about jet and rainbow dash at least RIGHT AWAY NOW # can u right away add in the trivia section on the mod wikisite mollyball page and the ready jet go show’s wikisite page that the aliens scene also references Parasyte the maxim please? More coming soon NOW DO It (HELLLOOOO?!! U theeeeeeeeerrrrrreeeeeeeee!) HELLLLOOOoOoOoO!!!! Category:MUST DO articles